1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of tamales and more particularly to the automated and high speed packaging of tamales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamales are a meat product wrapped in corn meal which is then wrapped with a fine paper. The tamales are very fragile. They are soft and frangible. To date, the packaging of tamales has always been by hand. Tamales are placed on a loading conveyor, usually in groups of three. Individual workers are stationed along the length of the conveyor. The workers will make a sweeping motion to take three tamales at once and then place then into a can. A second set of three is similarly taken by the worker and placed in the same can. The can, with six tamales, is then transported to another area where it is filled with sauce and further packaging steps are completed, i.e., putting on a lid, etc.
To date, there have not been many successful attempts in automating this process. It is a very labor-intensive process and adds substantially to the costs. In addition, as the workers grab the tamales, the shape of the tamale is effected. That is, the tamales are quite soft and the finger indentation of the worker grasping the tamales to place them in the can may be left on the tamales.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an automated high speed loading of tamales that does not involve hand packing.
In one embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for positioning frangible objects on a moving conveyor from a first position to a second position. The apparatus includes a conveyor having a conveyor belt for carrying the frangible objects. The conveyor belt has a centerline. A first rotatable wheel is mounted above the conveyor belt. The wheel has a plurality of pushing members attached to the wheel at spaced intervals. The wheel has an axis which is at an angle to the centerline of the conveyor belt. A stop is positioned laterally to the frangible objects when in the first position, wherein rotation of the wheel over the moving conveyor causes the paddles to contact the frangible objects at the first position and move the frangible objects laterally as the frangible objects continue travelling on the conveyor to contact the stop member, thereby moving the frangible objects to a second position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of positioning frangible objects moving on a conveyor. The method includes placing a frangible object on a moving conveyor, the frangible object being at a first lateral position. Then, a pushing member is moved in a path. The path is at an angle to the centerline of the conveyor, wherein the movement of the pushing member relative to the conveyor has a lateral component and a longitudinal component. Next, the frangible object is contacted with the moving/pushing member, wherein the frangible object is moved from the first lateral position to a second lateral position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of loading an object into a container. The method includes placing an object on a moving conveyor belt, the conveyor belt having a loading end. The container is then indexed to a receiving position, the container in alignment with the object and positioned at the loading end. The conveyor is moved at a speed sufficient to fly the object off of the conveyor into the container. Next, the container is indexed away from the conveyor.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for loading tamales into a container. The apparatus includes a frame and a conveyor operatively connected to the frame. The conveyor has a conveyor belt and drive mechanism for moving the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt has a longitudinal axis. The conveyor belt has a loading end and an unloading end. A means for positioning the conveyor at the loading end of the conveyor belt is provided. The positioning means positions the container for receiving the object as the object if thrown off of the conveyor belt and for removing the container after the container is filled.